Aang and sokka have some fun
by Rorschach-yaoilover1
Summary: Aang and sokka share a tent for the night. what could happen? this is my 1st story please r&r


Just like any other day, Aang was working hard at his waterbending

training with Katara, while Toph slept and Sokka was getting a good

feel for his new sword. After a good while of training, Aang and Katara

decided to make the best of the gorgeous day and go to town with the others.

So Aang approached Toph, and Sokka, whose body gleamed from sweat. "Hey you two,

we're gonna head into town if you two want to come along". While Toph just nodded,

Sokka replied with "Yeah, just let me get washed off first". And so Sokka strode over

to the lake and pulled his clothes off to reveal his naked body. Aang was speechless

at the sight of Sokka in the nude, with his bulging muscles covered in sweat that together

made one hot mess of a man. Aang couldn't help but wish that Sokka would turn around so he

could see the bulge he longed the most for. Sokka climbed into the water and bathed himself quickly, afterwards putting his clothes back on while keeping the others from seeing his front side. As he Sokka headed back to the group, Aang could swear that this man was raised by an animal, with that slow, seductive stride that he always had. It made Aang hard just seeing Sokka walk towards him. In the city, the group of friends messed around each other, and before they knew it, the day was done and the night had come. So they headed back to their training ground, where they pitched the only two tents they had. Toph and Katara shared one tent, and much to Aang's excitement, he and Sokka were to share the other. When the two got into the tent, it was so warm inside that both of them took off everything but their underwear before laying down on their sleeping bags. Just being in the same tent with Sokka laying right in front of him in nothing but his underwear made him want to cry from holding back from climbing on top of him and kissing him right then and there. To try to subside the thought, he started

conversation with a question he was dying to know the answer to. " If you could have sex

with anyone, who would it be?" Sokka at first was stunned by the sudden break in the

silence,but after redeeming himself, he answered, "I'm not really sure. But if I had

to choose, it would probably be either Suki or Zukko". It took a moment to realize the later

name, but when he did, he inhaled sharply, looked Sokka straight in the eyes and asked

"You're bi Sokka? Sokka looked at the top of the tent and responded, "Yeah. I suppose I am. Anyways, what about you Aang; who would you love to sleep with?" Aang blushed and nervously averted his eyes. After a long pause he finally whispered into the air, "well…you". Sokka smiled as he climbed on top of Aang and flashed a brilliant white smile. "All you had to do was ask", he said as he dipped his head down and kissed Aang passionately. Sokka's tongue set fire to Aang's mouth, and he rolled Sokka over as the kisses intensified. Aang slid down Sokka's underwear and took a sharp intake of breath and then groaned as his desire became red hot. Wanting to take in all of the man in front of him, Aang started placing hot kissed on his way down Sokka's body, savoring the salty taste of his masculine skin. When Aang reached Sokka's thigh, he paused only momentarily before he took Sokka into his mouth. Sokka clutched at his sleeping bag and gasped as the intense sense of pleasure hit him hard, and lit his inner fire. As Aang tickled Sokka's penis with his tongue, Sokka took control and forced Aang onto

his back and Sokka headed down Aang's body and removed his underwear. Taking the sight

in only lit his flame of desire even more, and he took his turn taking Aang into his mouth.

Wanting this for so long, Aang cried from the pleasure and submitted completely to Sokka's

will. After he was done tasting Aang. Sokka slid himself into Aang, and Aang moaned as he

came onto his sleeping bag. Before Aang might have been submissive, but after coming,

Aang took control. Flipping Sokka back over, Aang slipped into him and came again.

At the feel of Aang coming while he was in Sokka's body, Sokka came two, both grunting with

pleasure at the sensation. Both fully sated, Aang curled up in Sokka's arms happily.

"I love you Sokka", Aang lovingly said. Sokka tightened dipped his head down and kissed

Aang , than he smiled and said back " I love you two Aang", before they both fell asleep

in each other's arms, Not caring at all that Katara and Toph had heard the whole thing,

because the love they had for each other was far to great for them to be bothered by what

anybody else thought or said.


End file.
